


Gray v-necks aren't his Thing

by jomlette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buff shiro, Comedy, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Keith (Voltron) is an understanding and patient boy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shiro (Voltron) is such a mess in this im sorry, That man is bUILT, he tries, sheithsecretsanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomlette/pseuds/jomlette
Summary: “What a great first date, am I right?” He laughs, trying not to let it become awkward.“If dates are always like this, then I might enjoy doing this more often.” Keith replies, tone light.“Is that an offer?”“More like a promise, but take it as you will.”“Good, because just as fun as it is to hang out in my dorm, I feel like doing something a little less lame.” He remarks. Keith says nothing, but smiles. Shiro decides that it’s something he’d like to see more often, preferably not obstructed by cheap gray commercial cloth, and certainly not caused by him falling on his ass.-Shiro tries to dress his best for their first date. Unfortunately, that was the day the Gods decided to screw him over.





	Gray v-necks aren't his Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My try at the 2017 Sheith Secret Santa event, for tumblr user @littletero. I hope you like it!

Shiro takes his twenty fifth glance at his mirror and goes back to his closet to change his shirt. His black polo complimented his skin tone pretty well, but his blue button down gave off a classier vibe. Decisions, decisions.

“If you ask me which top looks better ONE more time, I’ll take Keith out on a date myself.” Matt groans from his seat on the floor beside Shiro’s bed.

Shiro spares him a sharp glance, and Matt just shrugs. He sighs, closes his closet, and heads for the door. Blue button down, casual jeans..oh crap, he forgot about his hair! He steps back to the mirror to fluff his hair, and that’s when he hears Matt shuffle to get up.

“You know what, I can’t, I---” Matt trips over the pile of shirts, sad and rejected, laying on the floor, “----you’re horrible man. just text me when you’re done, okay? I can’t bear witness to this anymore.” The whoosh of the door marks his exit, leaving Shiro to his comb and hair gel.

A moment of silence passes. Two more minutes until Keith was due to show up at his door, for their first date. He couldn’t believe it. Not only had he gotten the guts to ask the boy out (with due guidance from Matt), he hadn’t gotten rejected! But his plans ended there as he hadn’t thought of the possibility of Keith saying any form of yes. God, the list of Things That Could Go Wrong just kept getting longer and longer with each minute passing. 

Shiro soon becomes sick of the blue button down and opts for an old gray v-neck. Unfortunately, the fact that he’d outgrown the thing comes to mind a little too late, and he finds himself stuck halfway between wearing the shirt and having his face and biceps trapped in it.

Oh boy oh boy, when the world decides to screw him over, it  _ really  _ decides to screw him over. 

A knock comes from his door. “Shiro?”

“uuHHMM,” his voice cracks. What a day. “Just a second! I’ll be out soon!”

He curses as his foot hits the corner of what he presumes to be his bed. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asks from the other side of the wall, the only thing keeping what’s left of Shiro’s dignity intact. 

“Yes, yes! Perfectly good!” At this point he could care less for preserving the shirt. He tries flexing, but alas things like that only worked in the movies. The gods decidedly _did not_ like him, as the clothes he rejected and threw onto the floor slip him up, and send him crashing to the ground with a comically loud thud.

“What was that?” Keith knocks on the door again. “Are you okay over there? I’m coming in."

“Nononono wait  _ Keith no-- _ ”

Shiro hears the door whoosh open.

“Oh. Uh,” Keith’s voice was much clearer now, without the filter of the dorm door. “Um.”

Immediately he regrets every decision he made leading up to that moment.

“Yeah, this probably looks pretty bad right now.” Shiro laughs self deprecatingly, “I’d be speechless too. Sorry ah, you can leave if you want.”

He ruined his one and only chance with Keith. He felt like crying, curling up in his blanket and taking in disgustingly huge portions of the Garrison’s cafeteria lasagna. 

Instead of walking away like he expected however, he feels the gentle thuds of Keith’s steps come closer to him.

“Leave? After seeing you like this? Nah.” Keith chuckles,  _ chuckles _ . “There’s gotta be a funny story behind this. Come on, let’s get you out of that.”

Shiro manages to stand back up with the help of Keith’s hands steadying him. He feels Keith trace patterns over the gray v-neck.

“Poor thing is ripping at the seams. Lift your arms up---yeah, just like that.” The two begin to struggle at getting Shiro free. He doesn’t mind though, as the piece of fabric is giving him more time to appreciate Keith’s hands on his arms and pleasant voice up close. 

Was he too far gone? Probably.

Did he care? No, not really.

“Almost there.” The shirt was close to off. Just a little more….

It comes off with a pop, surprising both Keith and Shiro. The amount of force they put into shimmying it up suddenly has nothing working against it, causing Shiro to trip backwards. Keith for whatever reasons decides to hold on to his biceps, not that he minds, but they both end up sprawled on the ground.

Keith’s face is so close to his that he could count the faintest freckles adorning the boy’s nose. Why was that so adorable? That was completely and utterly adorable. Why was Keith so adorable.

“What a great first date, am I right?” He laughs, trying not to let it become awkward. 

“If dates are always like this, then I might enjoy doing this more often.” Keith replies, tone light.

“Is that an offer?”

“More like a promise, but take it as you will.”

“Good, because just as fun as it is to hang out in my dorm, I feel like doing something a little less lame.” He remarks. Keith says nothing, but smiles. Shiro decides that it’s something he’d like to see more often, preferably not obstructed by cheap gray commercial cloth, and certainly not caused by him falling on his ass.  

A moment of perfect contentment lapses before an exasperated groan emerges from the door frame.

“It’s the first date.” Oh, it was Matt. “First. Date. You told me you were gonna go out for coffee. God, wha--” his voice dies out.

Shiro realizes just then how this might look, and he blushes bright red at the insinuation. Keith must’ve realized it too, because he’s redder than the hover bike he rides. 

Matt slowly backs up. “I’m happy for you Shiro, really I am. Just _ please _ ,” he shakes his head, as if scolding a child, “tell me beforehand so I know when to crash at Marco and Donnie’s.” He left as fast as he came, leaving no time for Shiro to even explain.

Keith gets up and brushes himself off. Shiro follows suit, and not knowing what to say, coughs.

“So,” he extends a hand. “Coffee?”

“Y-yeah. I mean, yes.” Keith replies. He hastily removes his signature red jacket and presents it to Shiro. “You should probably put something on first.”

Shiro tries to resist telling the boy that his jacket is way too small to fit him, wins the battle and accepts the clothing. Although Keith soon sees the issue, and starts stammering.

“Okay, I feel like an idiot now. Sorry.” He looks away, ears turning red.

“No, don’t be. It’s cute.” Shiro ensures. Taking a random top from the floor and putting it on, he tries to fit his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. A tight fit, but it works.

“Let’s go.” Feeling brave, he gently places his hand in Keith’s and leads the way into the hall. Keith squeezes back.

God, he is  _ way  _ too far gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith lets Shiro keep that jacket, and he ends up wearing it for two weeks straight.
> 
> "Get away from me Matt."
> 
> "Shiro no, you gotta let me wash it."
> 
> "I said get away you heathen."
> 
> "Shiro please---"


End file.
